Ben 10 Omniverse: Rise of Heroes
Ben 10 Omniverse: Rise of Heroes was the first Ben 10 online game. It was a MMORPG. History It was released on March 19, 2010. Version 2.0 was released on 27 January 2011. All the body parts, items and skills were also available for DNA since Version 2.0. It was playable in Malaysia, Hong Kong, Singapore, Australia, The Philippines, and India. The game shut down on December 19, 2011, and is no longer playable anywhere. Plot The storyline was written by the original writers of the animated TV series, and was be set between events of Ben 10 and Ben 10: Alien Force. Players of Ben 10 Omniverse: Rise of Heroes will be asked to take on the role of one of the students at Bellwood Elementary School, “who find themselves trapped in a strange world and transformed into one of three types of alien creatures after the Omnitrix overloads. With Ben, Gwen and Grandpa Max to guide them, they face a series of challenges and adventures in a fantastic new world. But will the students be able to return to their original human forms or are they trapped forever?” Gameplay Customisation It's possible to customize your alien by getting XP and for some parts you need to be connected to Facebook. To get XP you have to defeat drones and animals. Playable Worlds *Bellwood *Vulpin *Matrix Sector Currency *DNA *Ultra DNA * Omnipoints Game Masters The GM(s) were the players appointed to manage other players and solve the queries of the players. The GM's of the site were: #GM Justify #GM Cypher #GM Loki #GM Rayne #GM Phraxian #GM Wishbone #GM Teichan #GM Aelfwine #GM Armeia #GM Honey #GM Okuu Moderators The Moderator bans or mutes the people who are unable to follow the rules of the game. The only known Moderator of the game was Turner_Moderator. The Moderators along with the GM's usually held competitions, quizzes, and events for the players each weekend. Turner_Moderator would announce the quiz and Plumber_Albright would be the host and ask questions related to the Ben 10 universe and MMO gaming. Bosses #Teknis, Master Drone (Bellwood) #Rattler, the Wild Vulpitin (Vulpin) #Don Vulamno Lv.12 (Vulpin) #Scavenger Prime (Matrix Sector) #Scythe, the Fractured Lv.14 (Matrix Sector) #Devourer's Spawn (Matrix Sector) Bellwood Levels *Research Quarter *Hallway *Terrace *Overpass *Backdoor *The Outpost *Dividing Passage *Twisted Highway *Robo Quarter *Droneyard (defeat Teknis in a short time and skip directly to Vulpin) *Matrix Sector I Entrance *Assembly Hall *The Furnace *Observatory *Lower Techforge *Upper Techforge *Matrix Sector II Entrance Vulpin Levels *Flowering Cliffs *Verdant Valley *The Hive *Swine Bridge *The Marsh *The Pit *Rattler's Cave *Flaming Wilderness *Scavenger's Trail *Bellowing Bluffs *Obscure Den *Lush Grove *Withering Pass *The Claw *Fungal Overgrowth *Creeping Swarm *Fungal Undergrowth *Vulmano's Lair *Vulmano's Cache Trivia *There was going to be a sequel, based on Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, that was going to be released in Summer 2012,Official Facebook page but it was never released. References Category:Games Category:Online Games